What happened after the Yule Ball
by Moosifat
Summary: Hermione, upset because of Ron, storms off into the corridors of Hogwarts, unaware of who follows her.
1. Chapter 1

**_HI! this is my first upload to Fan Fiction! I really hope you like it not much, I wanted to start out simple and such... so ya! _**

_Hermione is upset during the Yule Ball because of Ron and she finds comfort in Viktor Krum's arms... and maybe his bed! :-o_

Tears drip down her face as her hands are brought up to catch them. 'How could he be so rude to ME! After all the years that we've been such good friends, how dare he have the nerve to treat me in such a way! I HATE HIM!' Hermione thought to herself as she wipes the tear from her face. She is sitting in her favourite nook in the corridor by the library. She leans against the strong wall behind and brings one hand up to wipe away the newest batch of tears stinging her face, then returns it to where it was clinging to her legs as they were brought up close to her body and she rested her head on her knees and sighed. Only to have her sighed mimicked by the shadows to her right. She looks up, surprised and embarrassed to see a body stepping out of the shadows to slowly reveal the face of whom the body belonged to, non-other than the Viktor Krum, the same man that she had been happily dancing with earlier that nice, giggling and carefree of everyone around her. He sat down next to her on the bench and turned to focus on her.

"I have beeen looking all over vor you, Mizz. Grainger" Viktor said in a hushed tone, full of concern.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione said as she tried to mask her tears and hurriedly wiped away the escaped droplets trailing down her blushed cheeks. "I just really needed some air; it's been a stressful week"

"Iz der someting vwrong? You have beeen crying no?"

"Oh no, it's nothing, I'm quite alright, I'm just thinking about turning in early tonight, I should get going, I'm sorry, I really had a lovely time with you tonight Viktor and I will see you tomorrow, you best go to bed too- " Hermione stands and attempts to walk away from Viktor but he gently snatches her wrist as she stands and pulls her into his warm embrace, gently stroking her hair. Hermione leans into him and she lets herself be overwhelmed by his warmth. "I'm sorry Viktor, I'm sorry I ruined your night, you are such a gentleman, and I'm just a mess right now."

"Hermy-own-nee, you vworry too much." He said as he pulled away and brushed a stray hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her ear, while still holding her tight and as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "You are so very clever, and very pretty, you need not be so concerned vith vat others think of you, come vith me, you have not had anything to eat yet tonight, let me treat you vith the finest foods dis school has to offer." He takes her hand with a twinkle in his eye and leads Hermione down the long and winding corridors of Hogwarts until he whisks her around a corner to a table, romantically set for two.

"Viktor… what- … you did this for me?" Hermione's gasps echo in the small spacious corridor. Small twinkling candles were enchanted to float mystically around the table draped in a lush red table cloth and topped with two sterling silver plates, two crystal chalices and a bottle of Elf-made wine. Viktor escorted Hermione to a chair, which she reluctantly sits in. Viktor carefully pours her a glass of the fine wine, before sitting in the opposite chair. As he poured himself a glass of wine, food magically appeared on the plates in front of them, countless vol-au-vents to tease the appetite.

"Vell, I vanted to get to know you better so vhy not over food and drink? Ya?"

Hermione's eyes connect with Viktor's and and instant flush of warmth sweeps through her body, she tingles as if on an electrical current, and a smile bursts from cheek to cheek. They share a simultaneous laugh before digging in the delectable food in front of them. The rest of the meal is spent sipping wine and flirtatiously exchanging glances, talking, and giggling. Once the food had all but been devoured Viktor stood up and took Hermione's hand and led her to the cushioned bench that was up against the bay window of the corridor. The enchanted castles that were dancing around them followed as Viktor and Hermione made themselves comfortable.

"Oh Viktor, thank you so much for saving this nightmare of an evening for me, thank you!"

"Come now, my dancing vasn't dat bad, vas it?" He chuckled

Hermione blushed and laughed as she leaned into him "no not that, just the drama that ensued, it seems that one of my friends, Ron, can't handle the concept that I am completely capable of spending time with people other than him and Harry" as Hermione said that she grew slightly uncomfortable. Harry and Ron had always been her friends and she didn't like the way it sounded and felt when she talked badly about them out loud. Viktor saw this in her and place his arm around her pulling her in to him, comforting her once again.

"Hermy-own-nee, you are very lucky to hav such good loyal frieynds such as Harry and Ron, I am sure dat dey are just very protective of you. Dey does not really mean any harm." He says as he takes her hands and kisses them gently. Hermione blushed as she watched him do this. His dark eyes sparkled and as before, when Hermione had believed that he was only graceful when on his broom, and rather not too good looking, she now saw how well the candle light suited his looks. He was smooth and rugged. And usual grumpy looking demeanor had left to reveal a wickedly handsome and romantic man. Hermione started to become restless, and slightly fidgety, which she tried to hide. "is der something vwrong Miz. Hermy-own-nee?" Viktor asked as though he felt he might have done something wrong.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, it's just getting a bit stuffy in here"

"Vwell then, come vith me, ve vill get some fresh air" Hermione was hesitant but followed anyways; there was something different about Viktor. Something that she had never seen before, it was intriguing, new and romantic, chivalrous, but he was already like that before she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but one thing she knew; is that it was sexy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and the favourites! So here's some more! Enjoy! I have one more chapter coming, I just didn't want to make this one super long ;P**_

Viktor leads Hermione by her hand; their intertwined fingers send shock waves of excitement up her arms, through her shoulders and ripple throughout the rest of her body. Viktor had showed her such a marvelous time tonight and she had completely forgotten about how frustrated and upset she had been just hours earlier. They arrive at the front door and halt in their steps.

"Shall ve?" Viktor said as he gestured toward the large mahogany doors that led out into the cold air of winter. Hermione didn't want to say good bye, but she thought that in her dress, she couldn't manage a walk outside.

"Viktor, I'd love to, but…" she looks down at her gown with a sigh then looks at the large fluffy flakes of snow falling outside, dancing in the breeze "I don't think I'm properly dressed for this weather." Viktor nods and without a word, removes his large cape and drapes it over Hermione's bare shoulders.

"Dis should keep you varm, How about me and you just valk to the Durmstrang ship, I vill give you a tour!" Viktor's eyes shined with joy as he escorted Hermione down the path to where the ship was docked. His cape did a good job of keeping Hermione warm and she enjoyed the warm of his cape. It smelled of citrus fruit and cinnamon, a familiar smell to her as her parents had a scented candle of the same fragrance at home and it was by far her favourite one. As they reached the dock Hermione stopped.

"Are you sure that it is okay that I board the ship with you? Would I be breaking any rules? And what if someone sees us and tells on us?" Hermione nervously says as she fiddles with the strings around Viktor's cape.

"Hermy-own-nee," Viktor says as he grabs her shoulder and looks her straight in the eye with a smirk "like I said say before, you vworry too much!" he puts an arm around her and guides her up the gangplank onto the ship. He gave her a tour of the main areas, which were simplistic but cozy and warm. "Dis is vhere most of us get together and just talk vith eachother, vee mostly prefers to be vith everyone else up at hogvartz, vhich is vhy it is very empty, vould you like to see my private chamber, and I keep some books there that you might be able to see?" Hermione, excited at the mention of books shakes her head enthusiastically! "Good, right this vay" Her leads her down a flight of stairs near the back of the ship. "Now, I don't have much books, but of dee books I hav, I vould say they are good" he says as he opens the door to a spacious sleeping quarter. A fire roars on the hearth and there is a hearty bed with fur throws draped across it. Across from the fire is a large chair, almost big enough to fit two people and beside it is a stack of books. Viktor immediately directs Hermione to the stack and sits down in the chair as he watches her rummage through the books with a glimmer of excitement. Hermione eyes the open book on top, and picks it up.

"_Hogwarts: A History_" she chuckles as she reads the title aloud and sits on the arm rest of the chair the Viktor was sitting in "rather light reading, I've read it myself quite a few times. I am though, I bit surprised to find it on your book list." She says slyly to Viktor with a smirk on her face.

"All I vanted was to know about dis school more, also some one recommended to me dey said that if I wanted to get the attention of you dat I should read dis. I think it vaz a joke, but I still got it and read it." Viktor said with a blush. Hermione noticed this instantly and was touched that he made the attempt, but mostly at the idea that she got the brute that is: Viktor Krum to blush!

"Yes that is the joke that goes around Hogwarts; that I am a know-it-all book worm… I see here that you have the part on the room of requirement marked, now why is that?" Hermione asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"No reason, It vas just interesting" Viktor said as his blush that had left his face only moments before was slowly returning to his face. Hermione enjoyed making him blush and as he tried to snatch the book away from her she held it further out of his reach. She continued to toy with him until she lost her balance, and slid off the arm rest into Viktor's lap. With their arms intertwined in a struggle for the book they chuckled. This was the most physical that the two had ever been and Hermione's nerve ending were on fire, buzzing at the feeling of being wrapped up in Viktor's arms and the warmth of the nearby fire radiating on their bodies. Hermione looked up into Viktor's eyes to see them looking into hers from mere inches away. The connection of their eye's pulled them closer together than they had been before. They moved closer until the space between them was no more and their lips locked. Hermione leaned into him as her body felt electrified. The pulse swam through her body and made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her toes curled out of pleasure and she knew where this night was going to end up, and at this point… she wanted it, and she wanted it badly!

_**Don't forget to review! Let me know what you think! I can't wait to read it! THANKS! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, Here's the end. Thanks for all the reviews! Don't forget about this one though :) Enjoy!_**

Hermione and Viktor separated from their kiss. This time Hermione was the one that was blushing, and it drove Viktor crazy. He tucked a stray hair behind her ears as the fireplace crackled.

"I hav beeen vanting to do dat sinz I met you Hermy-own-nee Granger." Viktor said as he peered deeply into her brown eyes. He brought his hand up to hold her face, to cherish the moment. Hermione was still blushing. She was as Red as Viktor's cape, which she was still wearing. The heat from the fire and the heat from the kiss was starting to make her dizzy. She swayed then sat straight up trying to regain her composure. "Iz der something vwrong?" Viktor asked as he too sat up.

"What?" Hermione answered, slightly dazed "oh, no, I'm fine, it's just getting to be a bit warm, that's all." She stood up, still a bit dazed and swayed once more. This time victor was there to catch her. He sat her down in the over sized chair and turned it away from the heat that was emanating from the fireplace. "May I have something cold to drink? Do you have any ice water?" Viktor nodded and quickly disappeared. Hermione stood again, feeling confident that she wouldn't faint again. 'Maybe it's just the kiss? Maybe that's why I'm so dizzy, I mean, It was our first kiss, and it was REALLY good, maybe this is just what everyone talks about, wobbly knees, light headed, is it love or is it just the heat of the moment?' suddenly Viktor was back and handed Hermione a glass of ice water. He had a concerned look upon her face. She took a sip of the water and sighed in relief. She felt the ice cold water trickle down her throat. "Much better!" she smiled at turned to look at Viktor, whose worried expression was slowly fading into a hesitant smile.

"Heere…" Viktor said as he untied his cape from Hermione. He tossed the cape over the back of the large chair and turned his attention back to Hermione. She handed him her glass of water which he placed on the mantle. He turned to Hermione and stroked her arms "Is der anything else I can do for you?" he asked

"Oh yes, I can think of a few things," Hermione said, stepping closer to Viktor, toying with his collar which she abruptly grabbed and used to pull him in closer to him. He instantly blushed and a big grin spread across his face. Hermione just about melted at the sight, and she pulled him in closer until their lips were once again upon each others. Hermione placed her arms around the back of Viktor's neck as she passionately kissed him, while his hands found their way to her mid back and pulled her into him. The passionately kissed this way for a while Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and held the back of his neck. Viktor moved down to her neck, gently kissing and nuzzling her. The electricity was back, coursing through her veins, her breathing became heavy and the sensation of Viktor's lips on her neck was enough to make her melt into a puddle right there on the spot. She eyed the luxurious fur throws on Viktor's bed and she made her way over closer to the bed. She propped herself up against the wall nearby and slipped off her shoes, and bringing Viktor's lips back up to hers. Their passionate kissing became faster paced. Viktor was now the one who was overheating. He took of his jacket and threw it aside. He could feel Hermione quiver has he kissed her face and neck, he moved down to her collar bones. Hermione pushed off his suspenders as he pushed the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. Hermione reached behind herself and undid the back zipper and clasp letting her dress fall to the ground. She was wearing a sleek but sexy slip underneath her dress. Viktor paused to admire her features but quickly resumed his position kissing her, by this time her tongue had found its way into his mouth. He was so distracted by this that he didn't even notice simultaneously she had started unbuttoning his shirt. She made her way down to his neck and with the last button undone she worked her way up to his ear to kiss and nibble as she slid her hands up his abdomen to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off of him. He enjoyed the way her silken slip felt against his naked torso. Viktor quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, causing a small moan to escape from Hermione's lips. He was extremely surprised by this so he pulled himself away from her for a moment. They were both panting and Hermione was pressed up against the wall biting her lip and looking as if she were about to pounce on Viktor. Her hair was tousled and no longer neatly pinned up while her skin was glowing, she looked radiant and Viktor used this moment to take a mental snapshot. Hermione walked away from the wall and stepped towards Viktor. He was standing facing her with his back towards his bed. Hermione had Viktor right where she wanted him. She one step closer to him and gently pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him as she pushed him down all the way into a laying position. She brought her face to and for a split second it was as if neither needed to say a word, they looked into each others eyes and telepathically communicated with each other about what was next. Hermione kissed victor as her wandering had made it's way downward. Soon after their bodies became one amongst the fur throws.

The sun shone on Viktor's bare chest as he awoke early the next morning. He turned over to see Hermione and her clothes gone. He figured that she was most likely at breakfast helping her good friend harry prepare for the newest challenge that was to be held that day, and he rolled out of bed to prepare himself for the day. He reflected on the night and pondered what the next challenge would be. Little did he know that Hermione was his next challenge, and she was waiting for him… at the bottom of the lake!


	4. Chapter 4

So... sorry guys, I thought that I had marked that this story was complete :/ guess not, but i might as well let you know what else I plan to work on.

I'm planning on writing another story like this, to sort of make it like a "What Happened After The Yule Ball" series. I'm thinking of doing maybe a Ron/Harry or something...

Hit review and let me know your ideas! Any ideas will help :D 


End file.
